OTRA HISTORIA
by chantimini
Summary: Cuando Mikan llegó a la Gakuen Alice el menor de sus problemas era hacer amigos o ser sociable. Su mayor preocupación era sobrevivir a las tramas y secretos oscuros de la academia que tanto dolor le había causado. Con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que aunque podía hacerlo todo sola era mejor compartir sus preocupaciones con alguien especial, y encontró a esa persona.
1. Chapter 1

GAKUEN ALICE

Fan fiction

OTRA HISTORIA

**Capitulo 1**

Esa mañana todo empezó como de costumbre en la Gakuen Alice. Natsume y Ruca estaban rodeados de admiradoras chillonas (entre ellas Permy), Hotaru estaba leyendo algo sobre cómo hacer dinero fácil, Anna y Nonoko estaban charlando animadamente con Inchou, Kitsuneme y todo el resto. Entonces llegó Narumi-sensei, mando callar a todos y anunció que tenían una nueva estudiante. Se abrió la puerta y entró una chica vestida con el uniforme del colegio con el pelo largo y ondulado de color marrón oscuro, tenía un cuerpo por el que todos los chicos de la clase quedaron babeando pero lo que hizo que incluso Natsume se interesara fue que llevaba una máscara de controlador de Alice. Pese a la máscara se podía apreciar su expresión facial y se veía que estaba muy seria e, incluso, sufriendo. Los alumnos se agolparon a su alrededor y llovieron preguntas "-Cómo te llamas?-Mikan-Cual es tu color preferido?-Humpf-Tu comida favorita?-Humpf-Cual es tu Alice? Qué rango eres?" A esas preguntas se crispó y el que respondió fue Naru-sensei "-Es nueva en la clase de habilidad peligrosa y su rango es Especial, igual que Natsume. Que por consecuente, y porque yo lo digo, va a ser su compañero." Lo que dijo Narumi dejó a todos sin palabras, incluido Natsume (que fue de las pocas veces que no se quedó mudo voluntariamente). De repente como por arte de magia la sala paso de silenciosa a muy pero que muy ruidosa. Permy empezó a chillar que ella era la mejor para estar con Natsume, Natsume miró a Naru con cara de asesino y el resto simplemente cuchicheó hasta que alguien dijo "-Cual es su Alice." Cuando Narumi-sensei iba a contestar cuando Mikan pronunció la primera frase larga delante de sus compañeros "No preguntéis por mi Alice porque no os conviene saber…" Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase la máscara se activó y ella se cayó al suelo chillando de dolor. Todos se sorprendieron menos Natsume (que lo experimentaba) y Ruca (que veía a Natsume). Natsume (por petición de Naru y por propia curiosidad hacia su compañera) la ayudó a sentarse a su lado y le dijo "-No te preocupes, luego te acostumbras.- Tú… también… llevas… esto…?-Sí, y no te preocupes seguro que no tienes más grados de intensidad que yo. Tengo 8 y soy el que más en todo el colegio. Cuantos grados tienes?- Un… hombre con mascara… que creo que se llama Persona… dijo que tengo nivel 10… y que me subirán hasta 15… si desobedezco…-Persona…" Natsume dijo eso con tal odio que consiguió ocultar su sorpresa por lo que le acababa de confesar su compañera. De repente a ella le sacudió una corriente eléctrica y chilló como si le arrancaran el alma. De repente se calló, se levantó y dijo "Narumi-sensei no puedo soportar esto ni un segundo más." Lo dijo con tal firmeza y determinación que a nadie le pareció la misma chica de antes. Narumi sensei no sabía que decir y ella dijo "No me reñirá si me quito la máscara, verdad?-No, pero…-Perfecto." Cerró los ojos y cuándo los abrió la máscara se cayó como si nada, para el asombro de todos (especialmente de Natsume, Ruca y Narumi). Tras esto Mikan abandonó la clase (saltando por la ventana) con la cabeza bien alta y mucha seguridad en su mirada.

Natsume PdV:

Cuando se quitó la máscara simplemente cerrando los ojos pensé que quizás mi compañera no era tan débil y ñoña como quería aparentar en un principio. Cuándo Gay-sensei (Narumi) consiguió calmar a la clase usando su Alice miré a Ruca significativamente que asintió y después salté yo por la ventana y fui en busca de mi compañera.

Mikan PdV:

Jamás me había sentido tan humillada en mi vida! Me obligaron a aparentar ser débil! No hay cosa que odie más que mostrar debilidad. La debilidad es una forma de hacer que los demás muestren compasión hacia ti; y yo no necesito la compasión de nadie, ya estoy suficientemente ocupada con mis propios problemas como para ir desmintiendo que necesito atención, ayuda y esas bobadas. Cuándo me di cuenta de mi entorno descubrí que inconscientemente había ido directa hacia un árbol Sakura. Me encantan estos árboles, me relaja tumbarme en sus ramas y observar las preciosas flores. Así que, trepé por el tronco con agilidad y me recosté en la rama más gruesa que vi. Estaba allí tranquilamente hasta que detecté una presencia al pie del arbol.


	2. Chapter 2

*Perdón por los capítulos tan cortitos pero… bueno, no tengo excusa jejeje. Se me olvidó mencionarlo en el cap anterior pero Mikan &cia están en último curso de primaria, dos meses después del comienzo del curso. Gracias por vuestro apoyo ^^ COMENTAD plis*

**Capitulo 2**

Natsume PdV:

La seguí hasta el Sakura y me escondí tras unos arbustos para seguir observándola. Estaba recostada en una gruesa rama a una altura considerable del suelo pero al parecer eso no le importaba. De repente se tensó y pensé que había detectado mi presencia hasta que yo mismo detecté otra presencia que conocía muy bien. Persona. Qué narices estaba haciendo él aquí? Decidí seguir agazapado allí para entender que estaba pasando. "–Mikan-san porque no seguiste mis órdenes?-Porque no puedo soportar aparentar ser débil y estar indefensa.-Pues es una pena porque tendré que enseñarte algo de disciplina…-¿?-Vas a tener que tomarte estas pastillas, me temo.-Intenta obligarme." Cuando Mikan pronunció esa frase lo dijo amenazadoramente y agazapándose como lo haría un puma antes de saltar sobre su presa. "Pues si no es por las buenas, te las tomarás por las malas" Dicho esto Persona saltó sobre Mikan (que ya había bajado de la rama) y me di cuenta que estaba muy tenso, no con esa superioridad de la que él siempre hacía gala porque sabía que podía ganar con facilidad. Persona reconocía a Mikan como a una igual! Ese pensamiento resonó por mi mente y entonces me di cuenta del verdadero poder que tenía mi compañera. Persona no se ponía asi de tenso ni contra mí! Y eso que yo le había ganado varias veces, pero él nunca luchaba tan enserio como en estos momentos.

Mikan Pdv:

Porque cuando por fin tengo la oportunidad de relajarme llega este tío y me lo estropea! Bueno va a ser mejor que me concentre en la pelea. *FIN PdV*

Mikan esquivaba con mucha facilidad los ataques de Persona y respondía ferozmente, aunque Persona los esquivaba con la misma facilidad. Ninguno de los dos usaba sus Alices, simplemente era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Una certera patada de Persona iba dirigida al estómago de Mikan, que la paró en el último momento. Aunque al hacerlo descuidó bajó un poco la guardia sobre la cara, descuido que Persona aprovechó para colar las pastillas en la boca de su oponente. Mikan no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y las pastillas se colaron irremediablemente por su garganta. Inmediatamente se separó de Persona que parecía muy contento aunque algo decepcionado de que el combate no se hubiera alargado más.

Natsume PdV:

Presencié todo el combate atento a no perderme ningún detalle y me quedé asombrado de que ninguno estuviera usando sus Alices. No estaban peleando enserio! Madre mía, era la primera vez que me interesaba/intrigaba tanto alguien en toda mi vida! Sin embargo no lo admitiría jamás en voz alta.

La vi recostarse contra el tronco del Sakura y observé que de repente tenía pinta de estar exhausta, no, más bien mareada. Persona también lo notó porque una mueca de satisfacción que no presagiaba nada bueno se extendió por su cara. Y se hizo todavía más evidente cuando Mikan cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Se acercó y justo cuando la iba a recoger del suelo decidí actuar. Salí de mi escondite al mismo tiempo que alzaba una barrera de fuego en torno a ella. Persona se sorprendió pero reaccionó rápido, saltó hacia atrás antes de que lo tocaran las llamas y se giró en mi dirección. "-Natsume-kun, que _agradable _sorpresa.- No puedo decir lo mismo. -Jajajajajaja, sigues siendo igual de sincero. –Que vas a hacer con ella? *amenazadoramente* -Lamentablemente no te lo puedo decir Natsume-KUN, son cosas de _MAYORES. _Pero como al parecer no me vas a dejar llevármela, ya volveré otro día." Sin añadir nada más, se volatilizó. Deshice la barrera y cogí en brazos a la indefensa Mikan. Y así, puse rumbo a los dormitorios de los Especiales. Cuando llegamos, abrí la puerta de su habitación con la llave que ella llevaba en el bolsillo y fui hasta la cama dónde la dejé con sumo cuidado. Después salí de su habitación, cerré su puerta, crucé el pasillo y abrí la mía. Nuestras habitaciones eran definitivamente demasiado grandes. Solo estaban las nuestras en todo el piso y el edificio era igual de grande que el de primaria. Decidí echarme un rato porque últimamente no había tenido demasiadas horas de sueño. Antes de darme cuenta me quedé dormido.

Me despertaron unos chillidos ensordecedores y me di cuenta que provenían de la habitación de enfrente. Salí muy de mi habitación a la carrera para ver que estaba pasando. Cuando entré en su habitación y miré donde estaban los agresores me di cuenta que estaba ella sola en la habitación. Me relajé, solo un poco, y acudí a su lado. Ella seguí en la cama, dormida, pero estaba llorando y chillando "Mamá! Chantal! No! Parad! No les hagáis daño! Llevadme a mí pero a ellas no!" Me di cuenta de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla asique la desperté. Cuándo abrió los ojos me miró como si esperase que le fuera a hacer daño, luego me reconoció y se arrojó a mis brazos llorando como una niña. No sabía que decir, así que no dije nada. Simplemente la abracé hasta que se calmó lo suficiente para poder articular unas frases. "Bueno, ahora me vas a explicar cuál es el sueño que estabas teniendo?" Le pregunté separándome lo justo para poder mirarla a la cara. Ella no respondió simplemente negó la cabeza y volvió a romper a llorar, como si el simple hecho de recordarlo fuera demasiado doloroso. Decidí no indagar más por el momento aunque me dije a mi mismo que en un futuro muy próximo le haría explicármelo.


	3. Chapter 3

*siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero una persona cercana a mi ha fallecido hace unos días y no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Gracias por sus REVIEWS*

**Capitulo 3**

Mikan PdV:

Cuando me desperté me di cuenta que había algo muy cálido a mi lado y al bajar la vista casi me da algo del susto, iba a chillar pero me detuve para no despertarlo. Natsume estaba dormido a mi lado, con la cabeza apoyada en mi barriga y medio arrodillado en el suelo (no sé si os lo imagináis). Lo empujé un poco con cuidado de no despertarlo, me levanté y me vestí (con el uniforme) en el cuarto de baño. Era muy pronto y faltaban unas 2 horas para que empezaran las clases, así que decidí ir a dar una vuelta. Salí de mi habitación y Natsume seguía dormido; mejor, así aplazaría un poco más nuestra inevitable charla sobre mi pasado. Uno que no me hacía ninguna gracia contarle a quién acabo de conocer, pero soy una mujer de palabra, que se le va a hacer.

Me subí en el ascensor y salí del edificio, hacía un día precioso y eso me puso de buen humor. Me interné en el bosque y caminé sin rumbo hasta que encontré un pequeño laguito, me senté en la orilla, me quité los zapatos y metí los pies en el agua cristalina. Creo que me quedé allí como unos 15 minutos y estaba tan relajada que no noté la presencia que se acercaba, sigilosa, por detrás. Sentí que alguien me tapaba la boca con un pañuelo y lo último que escuché antes de perder la conciencia fue "Ayer fue más divertido pero ahora él no te rescatará..." Después de eso todo se volvió negro.

Natsume PdV:

Cuando me desperté faltaban 20 minutos para que empezaran las clases. Al abrir el armario para coger mi uniforme me encontré con un montón de ropa de chica y entonces recordé los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y fui a mi habitación a por mi ropa. Cuando me vestí, me lavé y desayuné, me teletransporté a mi clase y me extrañó que Mikan no estuviera allí. Me senté en mi pupitre, al lado de Ruca. Y justo cuando iba a preguntarle si la había visto, entró ella corriendo y con una sonrisa que cambió enseguida por una cara seria. Se sentó a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme y le dije "-Oye, no me vas a saludar ni nada?-Hmpf- Te pasa algo? Estás muy rara." Cuándo dije eso todo su cuerpo se tensó y como no sabía que le pasaba decidí leerle la mente con la piedra de Alice que llevaba al cuello. "De verdad que estoy rara? Pero si he actuado como ella, o eso creo. Imitarla es muy complicado, sobre todo porque tenemos personalidades distintas… Ay madre! Como le pase algo a mi hermana por mi culpa no se qué voy a hacer!" Eso me dejó totalmente descolocado. Así que ella no era Mikan! Que le habían hecho a la verdadera? Decidí que debía averiguarlo y que la que mejor podría responder a mis preguntas era la supuesta impostora.

Me levanté, la cogí de la mano y salté por la ventana arrastrándola tras de mí. Hice una caída perfecta pero ella cayó bastante mal, definitivamente no era la misma persona. Cuando se levantó, a duras penas, me chilló "Pero que pasa contigo?!" y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. Aunque se paró en seco cuando dije "Se que no eres Mikan. Quien eres?-De que estás hablando? Pues claro que soy Mikan!*a la defensiva*-Si eres Mikan por qué no te comportas como ella? Por qué te pones a la defensiva? Por qué piensas que suplantarla es complicado?-Q-Qué?-Te leí la mente cuando estábamos en clase." Ya había ganado, lo supe cuando la vi bajar la cabeza sin saber que responder. "Ahora dime lo que sabes.*muy serio*-Pero si te lo digo…-Si me lo dices, qué?-Pues… que… le harán cosas malas…-A quien?- A… mi hermana…-Quien es tu hermana?- Pues es mi hermana gemela…-Un momento, un momento; has dicho "GEMELA"!? Mikan es tu gemela!?-Si…"


	4. Chapter 4

*ya sé que llevo casi un mes sin actualizar pero tengo excusa asique porfa-plis NO ME MANTEN! El asunto es que me fui de viaje y a los 2 días de haber vuelto me fui de campamento y no tenía ni tiempo, ni ordenador para escribir. Prometo que intentaré actualizar más rápido. GOMENNASAE*

**Capitulo 4: **

Natsume PdV:

Esa niña es la gemela de Mikan?! Pero su hermana es mucho más fuerte que ella… No me habrá engañado, verdad? Bueno, no lo creo porque la preocupación que emana es sincera; me lo dice mi instinto, y no acostumbra a fallarme. Decido que la creo, pero todavía hay muchas cosas que no me cuadran. "-Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes." Ordeno; bueno, por algo tendré que empezar. "-Pero… si se enteran… -A tu hermana no le va a pasar nada. –Es que… -Voy a ayudarte, tranquilízate. Pero no podré hacer nada si no sé contra lo que me enfrento. Vamos a empezar por lo básico: Cómo te llamas? –Yo… soy Chantal Sakura." De qué me suena ese nombre? Chantal… Chantal… Lo tengo Mikan lo mencionó anoche en sueños! Ahora que me doy cuenta de esta niña no emana ningún poder, que raro… "Porqué estas en la Academia? No tienes ningún Alice, verdad? –No, solo estoy aquí para suplantar a mi nee-chan cuando quieran mandarla a misiones o experimentos… *triste* -Pero… cómo acabasteis las dos aquí? –Pues, verás… Nee-chan siempre fue especial y fuerte en muchos sentidos, mamá y yo lo sabíamos. Ella nos protegió de todo lo malo, ya fuera físico, financiero, sentimental o social desde que papá murió cuando teníamos 5 años. Él era especial como ella y mamá en su juventud, y los dos estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para que viniéramos aquí. Yo también tenía un Alice pero lo perdí a los 8 años, como mamá. Papá murió luchando contra los hombres de esta cárcel a la que llaman _Academia_ para que no nos trajeran aquí y desde entonces nee-chan se propuso protegernos siguiendo con la labor de papá a sus 5 años de edad. Cuando papá murió nee-chan cambió y nunca ha vuelto a ser la misma. Antes era una niña muy alegre que siempre sonreía a todo el mundo al igual que yo, lo cual nos hacía imposibles de distinguir porque teníamos el mismo carácter, la misma apariencia y la misma forma de hablar; pero eso cambió y nee-chan nunca más volvió a sonreír sinceramente, solo sonreía para que mamá y yo no nos preocupáramos… Estábamos relativamente en paz hasta que hace unos días llegaron unos hombres a casa mientras nee-chan estaba comprando y me ataron y noquearon a mamá, pero antes dejaron una nota a mi nee-chan que decía que si querían volver a verme que debía venir aquí y entregarse a ellos. Como todos pensaban, nee-chan se entregó a condición de que me dejaran irme porque yo no tengo nada que ver con esto. Ellos la engañaron y le dijeron que sí y cuando estuvo dentro y no quisieron soltarme nee-chan estuvo a punto de cogerme e irse conmigo pero ellos le dijeron que si lo intentaba siquiera me matarían. Y esa es toda nuestra historia." Cuando Chantal terminó de hablar me quedé anonadado, procesando toda esa información. Cuando al fin reaccioné estaba decidido: no dejaría sufrir más a esas dos chicas, me recordaban demasiado a mí y a mi hermana. Así que le pregunté "Dime dónde está tu hermana." La salvaría me costase lo que me costase, estaba decidido.

*que os a parecido la historia de Mikan? REVIEWS please. Besos*


End file.
